Crush
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Choey and Quogan fluff of the song Crush by David Archuleta
1. Not Going Away

**I do not own Zoey 101 or Crush**

* * *

Chase Matthews was in love. He was in love with his best friend. So cliche, right? Sometimes he wondered if it was just a crush. Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much 

Chase watched as she study with her friends. He knew it wasn't a crush. But the possibility that she would might never feel the same hurt to much.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy 

Zoey Brooks was in love with her best friend. She didn't like to admit but she was. She wondered if he felt the same. If all he thought about was her. If he got butterflies in his stomach.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Chase wondered if she thought of them more as friends. He wondered if she would ever feel the same.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Chase knew this crush wasn't going away anytime soon. He tried to hide it by dating another girl but, boy, did that not work. He told people he didn't care when she left for England. That didn't work either.

Zoey also tried to hide her crush. She dated other boys. She pretended not to care when he went out with Lola for a day. She put on a fake smile when he left to go after he and left her.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy 

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to do two different versions of this song. R&R please**


	2. Not Just a Crush

**A/N: Okay, I promised an update today and a preview of The Sisterhood sohere you go.**

**The Sisterhood Preview: Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and Lola have been best friends since they were little. They've always been their for each other. Then everything changed when they got accpected to go to a boarding school.  
****Zoey's POV: We called ourselves sisters. Our parents called us The Sisterhood. We always thought nothing would change and we would be the best of friends. We even made a scrapbook of our lives together. When we got accecpted to go to PCA, we made a pact and put in the scrapbook. But everything did change as soon as we got there. We promised we would always be there for each other and be sisters. But, boy, did we not keep that promise.**

**Well there's your preview. Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Crush**

* * *

Logan Reese thought he was crazy. He thought is wasn't possible. He could _he _fall for _her_. _Maybe it's just a crush, _he thought. But he knew he was wrong.

When his friends figured it out, he denied it. Told them he would never like a spaz. But after awhile, he stopped denying it. He was falling for Quinn Pensky.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

For three years, Logan would hide that he fell for her. He pretended to hate her, made her mad. He secretly wondered if she felt the same. He doubt it but that still didn't stop him from wondering.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

When Zoey lefted for England and Chase went after her, Logan knew he had to tell her or he would spend the rest of his life wondering what could be.

A couple months later, he saw her on a bench crying. He stopped and comforted her. From that day on, he never wondered. In the summer, he told her about his crush for three years. She laughed and said it was cute and she had a crush on him too. He smiled and knew it wasn't just a crush.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  



End file.
